Misbehaviour Leads To
by Merrine
Summary: Arthur is sick and tired of the way Keith seems to find a way to annoy him at every single given moment that is until Francis tells him a way to give Keith is just deserts. Little did they know that revenge would cause more problems then they already had.


"Keith!" Arthur bellowed standing outside of his study tapping his foot. Keith was staying at Arthur's house for a while over New Years and now only had a few days left before he was to go home but Arthur was already at his wits end, "Keith get down here!"

Keith slid down running in giggling like a school girl, "What is it mate?"

"What's this?" He asked pointing at his priceless Elizabethan oil painting, now stained with black spray paint in Keith's tag.

"I'd say it was modern art," he said sarcastically giving a giggle, "ain't it great? Alfred showed me a thing or two!"

"Alfred!" Arthur begun to fume, he was really getting irritated about the amount of time Keith was spending with the other. He was already a rat bag to begin with and Alfred just made it worse, he didn't have to with it though thankfully. But this was the last straw.

"Get out now!" He slammed his door rubbing his temples sighing, there had to be something he could do. He looked down at the phone remembering Francis saying something about a way to make people he wanted to listen to him listen, he dialled in Francis's number rolling his eyes, the idea of tinging up Francis was about as appealing as having his limbs gnawed off by a sick goat. "Ah Francis...no listen I sort of actually need a favour..."

He pulled the phone from his ear not wishing listening to Francis's loud outburst of joy, he soon calmed however and Arthur moved the phone back to his ear. "Ah yes I do have something that could help you," he said in his signature alluring voice, "all you need to do is take Keith to the major train station in your capital at midnight tonight and I'll have it all worked out."

"Sounds a bit sketchy," Arthur replied sitting down writing the information down onto a piece of paper.

"You want to punish your brother, of course it will be sketchy."

Arthur agreed with him finishing the notes, "How much does it cost," he asked scribbling down the pounds sign preparing to write some unholy amount of money down, _anything_ to be free of Keith for a day. _Anything._

"No payment," Francis said quick and calmly, "pure enjoyment is pay enough."

Arthur finally realised what Francis was talking about, he thought it sounded too good to be true. Give someone to a certain person and they come back well behaved. He would do anything. He smiled.

"Well then I'll have Keith ready at midnight."Arthur said writing a sum of money down however, "How much do I have to give you so Alfred doesn't get involved?"

Francis grinned over the phone, "Let's talk about this later but trust me, Alfred will not find out about any of this," he sighed leaning, "even if he did good luck to him getting Keith back from _him_."

This was wrong but it had been going on for too long, Arthur placed the phone back on the receiver standing up. He walked to his coat stand pulling the coat off draping it over his shoulders stepping out into the hall, "Come on Keith!" He called happily trying to hide his smirk, "Put a jumper or coat on and come on, I'm taking you out somewhere!"

Keith jumped down the stairs in his hoodie, "Great, where are we going?"

"Train station," Arthur said stepping out into the cold wind.

"But," Keith started following him out the door, jumping from foot to foot in the cold as Arthur locked the door walking down the path, "but train stations are boring, are we going somewhere?"

Ten o'clock, two hours to get there. Wouldn't be too hard, he put his arm out onto the road then stepped into a taxi coming by. "Hurry up Keith," he said.

Keith followed him in sitting next to him, what was he playing at? Something felt wrong. He watched Arthur grin as he spoke the words of the train station, the way he said it was sinister and made chills file their way through Keith's spine.

The trip to the station was quiet and once they got there Arthur mumbled the time continuing to walk, half past eleven, only half an hour more with Keith and then he would be out of his hair! He smiled leaping onto the plat form happily.

Keith just glared at him, he walked slowly behind him. He was making him nervous so his cheeky personality had left. Keith looked into the shadows, something wasn't right, he could see a dark figure. And soon Arthur noticed, but he was happy.

"You're early," the figure said walking closer.

The sound of metal scrapped along the concrete platform below them occasionally making a 'tink' noise on the imperfections, the sound stopped as the figure stopped still hidden by the shadows.

"Call me impenitent but I am sick of him!" Arthur bellowed placing a foot forward.

It felt as is an arrow was struck through Keith's heart, why was Arthur so mad at him? And what did his anger have to do with the shadowed figure? He heard the sound again more chills running down his spine as he started to remember where he had heard that noise before.

_Keith! Keith get back here now! Stop! Don't go further! Wait there!_

"Arthur..." He looked up at his brother, he didn't look back.

"Francis told me that you bribed him into making sure Alfred didn't hear of this," the figure came into focus. Tall and holding a pipe with a tap on top, "I'm glad you thought of that, Alfred is quite troublesome."

_Keith, Ivan is dangerous._

_I think you are over reacting..._

_I'm not! Trust me!_

It was cold. It was dark. And it hurt.

The metal pipe swung up high then back down onto Keith's head, he fell to the ground helplessly reaching up to Arthur. He didn't mean to anger Arthur and he didn't know Arthur got this annoyed, maybe he wasn't thinking straight or maybe he was. "Ar-" Keith gasped as Ivan lifted him up over his shoulder.

"I promise to treat him well," Ivan said with a smile as he turned around walking off with Keith hanging over his shoulder, "trust me."

There was a hint of regret in Arthur's eyes but it was short lived as it turned back to pride, finally Keith was out of his hair. He felt a hand on his shoulder turning up to see Francis holding his palm out asking for the money, "Here you go," Arthur said placing the envelope in his hand.

"Alright," Francis said checking the money, "well...I'll have to go change these but oh well. I told Alfred that Keith went to Kiku's house for a sleepover and he didn't want to be disturbed, I'll forge some photos later if he gets suspicious."

"You talk as if it is something truly bad I have done to him," Arthur said shooting a glare towards Francis like he was some sort of perverted monster. Wait. He was.

"But of course," Francis replied smiling almost a laugh as he held his hand underneath his chin, "you just gave him to Ivan, do you expect him to come home in one piece? And you know how much he means to Alfred, if he found out you would be in big shit."

Arthur swallowed deeply then shook his head, it was for the better. Keith would be okay, he was too strong and stupid to be hurt too badly. He convinced himself of this before leaving the train station.

~oOo~

_Keith? Keith I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me you are alright? You took a blow to the head but I managed to get you back here, I called your brother and he is coming right now as we speak. I'm sorry I should have warned you something was there was something under there...Keith look at me I know you're not dead. Keith? Keith!_

Keith sat up, his head throbbed. He looked around for the owner of the voice but no one was there. He tried to figure out where he was but it was dark, he could work out it was some sort of dungeon because of the cold and materials around him. He felt his arms, short sleeves, Ivan had taken his jumper. This wasn't fair at all!

He held his head where he had been hit groaning in pain clutching at it tightly trying to make the pain go away.

There was a click at what Keith worked out to be some form door or gate into the small room, he could see Ivan smiling down at him happily with the door wide open, "Please, come this way," he said with the slightest of smiles.

Keith stood up walking slowly towards the door but was stopped before he left, Ivan clasped his hands together placing thick cold metal handcuffs around the younger mans wrists. Keith winced giving a small cry and Ivan tightened them, he tightened them a little bit more before letting go signalling for Keith to start walking again.

Keith took a deep breath as he walked down a grungy corridor trying to make sense of the situation, still the voice stuck in his head. Tingling and twitching at his brain telling him to remember something he had forgotten. But the voice always sounded so sad and worried.

_I'm worried about you Keith, I really want you to be okay...please...it is not fair. None of this is fair. Here take my hand and let me show you how to rule the world!_

He looked up ahead mumbling to himself before he got a small kick in the back telling him to be quiet. Alright this was starting to scare him, he stepped up into a room where Ivan lead him to a chair. He sat down and Ivan placed his arms over the back of the chair tying his forearms to the poles.

Ivan stepped over to his desk sitting on it smiling at him sweetly.

_Don't trust him!_

"You know, Arthur loved that painting you sprayed you know?" He asked in an almost teasing tone.

Keith laughed as his reply, "Of course he did! That's why I did it, what would be the fun if he didn't love it?"

"I wonder what you love," Ivan said smugly, he had a spray can in his hand. He shook it lightly before walking over to Keith looking him in the eye licking his lips like he was about to savour a fine meal, "although I do believe you cherish friendships more than anything else." he reached into his pocket pulling out Keith's wallet, "I took this from your jacket and guess the surprise when I saw a picture of you and Alfred when you first met, this must be so old," cschhhh he sprayed the photograph.

Keith's jaw dropped to the ground, he raised his leg swinging it up at Ivan who merely caught it like it was nothing.

"Ah ah ah," he scolded waving his finger back and forth in front of Keith's face tauntingly, "I said I trusted you now I will have to tie your legs," He bent down grabbing rope tying Keith's legs to the chair legs.

"Wh-what?"

_Keith. Get. Out. Of. There. You are going to be hurt listen you have to otherwise he is goi- beep beep beep beep..._

"I'm tying your legs to a chair, are you really that stupid you didn't know what I was doing?" He gave a glare at Keith standing up moving back to his desk tapping his finger nail against the hard wood, "I can see why Arthur wants you disciplined."

Keith gave a glare back to Ivan twitching slightly dropping his head, did Arthur really hate him this much? He didn't mean to be annoying...he wanted Arthur to like him not hate him, "He does does he?"

Ivan nodded darkly stepping off the table walking towards Keith, he gently placed his hand on Keith's fore head sweeping his hair back gently, "Where's your hero now?" Ivan knew that that sentence would entitle Keith thinking about Alfred but no such thing happened.

"Do you...do you understand the feeling of being abandoned?" Keith looked up at Ivan teary eyed looking for sympathy, he knew Ivan had it in him but since he was given to him by Arthur to punish him for misbehaving he doubted that would happen any time soon.

"Of course I do," he said whispering darkly into Keith's ear smirking as he heard a deep gulp by the brunette. He moved away smiling down at him calmly, "I won't hurt you too bad today," he said quietly pulling a small packet from his pocket. "Ah~" He said holding a small gummy bear in front of his lips.

Keith looked at the gummy in disbelief, it had to be poisoned. But as he looked up at Ivan's face he decided to bite the bullet, he opened his lips expecting Ivan to put the gummy in his mouth. He pulled it away giggling poking to tip of Keith's tongue. He then moved his hand back placing the bear on his tongue to eat.

"See," he started pulling a stool up in front of him smiling, "was that so scary?"

Keith shook his head swallowing looking at Ivan with a stern face, what was he planning? What was he thinking? "H-how much is Arthur paying you?" He choked out finally coughing weakly.

"Nothing," Ivan replied grabbing the pipe fiddling with it with his right hand, "I do this for the simple pleasure of being able to mess with someone's head, and sometimes I even get to keep them!"

Keith spluttered almost falling forward on his chair looking up at Ivan, "Y-you're not keeping me!"

"That is up to Arthur~"

"Wh-what?"

_I want you to promise me you can stay true and not go along with anyone's plans other than mine okay? Just trust me on this and it will all be alright..._

"He gave you to me so he decides if you takes you away from me," Ivan stood up walking over to Keith bending over taking the ropes off his ankles, he then stood untying his wrists and pulling his arms back over the chair. "Alright come with me~"

Ivan lead him down another long corridor at the end was a large steel door, he unlocked it pushing the door open. It flew open making a large crashing sound as it hit the concrete walls, the floors were tiled and a simple light at the top lit the room. In the corner was one of those old old hospital beds, the little old ones. Ivan pushed Keith into the room smiling at him closing the door leaving him in the barely lit room alone.

Keith hugged himself walking to the wall at the other side of the room, it was an open window with large steel bars. It felt like a prison. Like when Arthur locked him up as a child. Was this how Ivan would punish him? Play with his mind until he broke? He placed his hand on the rusty metal then placed the other on looking out holding back tears, he licked his lips nervously giving a broken sigh.

_Fly with me and we will be alright! The world has not known people such as ourselves, people who can fly far far away from all the conflict and be safe!_

A warm soft tear dripped down his cheek landing next to his mouth, it tasted salty. Like the salt water at his beaches, like the salt in Arthur's food. Salty food. He clenched the bars tighter, "Of all the people it had to be Ivan," he took a heavy sigh looking out, "come on Alfred...you hate him...save me...then we can eat salty hamburgers again..."

He stood there looking out the window for what seemed like hours, it had been a long time when he collapsed to the floor from tiredness. He sat up yawning moving over to the small bed pulling the sheets back lying down gently resting his head on what really could not be called a pillow, he pulled the covers up over his head lying there. He closed his eyes sleepily finally getting to sleep.

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! Now I'm going to explain a few things. Please forgive me for making Ivan evil, I always seem to do this but frankly no other character really fits. I was thinking of having Prussia come in later or something of the likes. Uh second of all are the italics, before I get waves of comments asking what they are they are not anyone's thoughts. They are voices in Keith's head, sometimes he doesn't hear them, but they are not just voices they are memories. So anyway please review if you liked and I'll give you love 3)**


End file.
